Server system racks are typically provided by either square hole racks which have square-shaped mounting holes, round hole racks which have round-shaped mounting holes, or threaded hole racks which have round threaded mounting holes. Server system racks have been used for rack mounted computer servers, telecommunication servers, power distribution units, or other electronic devices. Equipment chassis which are mounted in such server system racks are usually mounted to drawer slides which are connected to the server system racks such that the equipment chassis may then be moved linearly forward of the racks supported by the drawer slides in a cantilevered arrangement, for ease of installation and so that the equipment chassis may be easily moved forward of the racks for servicing. An innermost member of the drawer slides is mounted to each side of the equipment chassis, and is herein referred to as a chassis member. An outermost member of the drawer slides is non-movably secured to the racks, and is herein referred to as a rack member. Drawer slide members disposed between inner and outer drawer slide members, if included in the particular drawer slides, are herein referred to as intermediate members.
The rack members of the drawer slides are mounted either directly to the racks with mounting brackets, or to mounting rails formed of long strips of sheet metal which are secured to the racks by mounting brackets similar to those by which the rack members are directly mounted to the racks. Some mounting brackets for securing drawer slides to server system racks have been provided which do not require hand tools to secure the mounting brackets to the racks, rather than requiring wrenches, screw drivers, and the like. These type mounting brackets have been called tool-less mounting brackets, and are usually provided for fitting only one type of rack, either square hole racks, round hole racks, or threaded hole racks. This requires that such rail bracket hardware be specified and shipped to provide mounting brackets for fitting only one particular type of rack.